Kraakenn
The Kraakenn are a special elite versions of Vahki. Only three have ever been created and used. They are specialised in hand to hand combat. The leader is Gahlak who wears a golden shield on his head. The other two are tahnak, the red and vahrak the black. They all have various tools and aside from colour, name and eye colour, they are practically identicle. History and creation The brotherhood of Makuta took a meeting on destral 20,000 years ago to discuss the problems they were having with Toa and possible actions to get rid of them. A makuta named Caaric came up with the idea of Kraakenn. The other members wished to see his idea alive in 2 years time. 1 year later Caaric had built 1 Kraakenn which he named Gahlak. It spoke in a very Teridax like voice only it sounded like 100 voices at once. The brotherhood disliked his idea and killed Caaric. Gahlak broke free of his prison and broke into a trash heap. A Matoran of light spotted it and reported it to Turaga dume and some other Turaga. They set out to find this creature and ended up bumping into it on their way back. Gahlaks eyes began to glow and make crackling noises. It spoke in a voice that made them shiver in fear. It fired a blast of energy at Turaga dume who became possessed. He turned on the matoran and nearly succeeded in killing a few until the energy wore off. Gahlak returned to the trash heap and began to create replicas of himself. The two he created were black and red. They both had vaccum shields on their heads. The red one named itself Tahnak and the black, vahrak. They discussed possible ways of killing the brotherhood off for exiling them. The Brotherhood heard of Turaga dumes insane rampage and sent 2 Makuta to investigate what had happened. When they arrived, the Kraakenn attacked the Makuta and defeated them both however, Tahnak was critically damaged and required alot of parts replacing. The group travelled to a place named ' kra koro' wich they believed was uninhabited as the whole thing had smoke rising from it. However, when they entered there was a large number of Makuta armed to the teeth. Tahnak and Vahrak ran at the Makuta while Gahlak worked out what kind of move would trap the Makuta and allow for the Kraakenn to destroy them. Tahnak was not fighting well as his weapons were damaged. One Makuta came at him with a large threatening weapon and shot Tahnak with it. He was critically destroyed now and he knew that one more blow would kill him. Vahrak, noticed his comrade and rushed to help him. Gahlak seeing the situation had reached crisis levels, used his staffs of shadow on the Makuta and overwhelmed them. The Makuta had never seen this shadow before and it began to turn them to dust. Vahrak and Tahnak emerged from the smoke and they all made there way to the brotherhoods base. Inside, the Makuta Teridax asked for identification. When Gahlak spoke, Teridax shudered in fear. He asked them to leave him alone and go away. The Kraakenn saw nothing to take and no point in enraging teridax anymore. They left the base and found an empty tunnel. Inside they were attacked by a group of Turahk and Tahnak was killed in the process. The other two made cocoons and slumbered in them until they should be awoken again. Abilities and traits The Kraakenn became known for their Teridax:100 voices. It struck fear into the most fearsome creatures and the bravest toa. Their eyes could emit beams of energy that would posses a subject for a short period of time. model info You can build a Kraaken with parts of either the blue, black or red vahki, two bohrok eyes either a vaccum shield or the golden shield from bionicle stars rahkshi, one pewku eye piece and if you are building Gahlak, you will require the end blades of Teridaxes spear. You will also require a size 6 light grey piece. Remember, Tahnak has black eyes, Vahrak has yellow and Gahlak has red. Also Tahnak has the black Vahkis weapons, Vahrak has the red Vahkis weapons and Gahlak has The Makuta pieces. These models are my idea so dont steal them just build your own. Stats Gahlak Vahrak Tahnak Category:Vahki